Reflecting Frost
by Sindragosa of Ysera
Summary: Drabble series starring Sindragosa.
1. Frost

Hello and welcome! I go by many names, but for now, I'll stick with Sindy considering my pen name. Yes I do play WoW. Again reference to my pen. I'm not really new to FF, but I am to the game of writing. So in that mindset let me ask a simple thing: While I can take criticism, I do NOT condone flaming.

Now, about this piece here. These will be dribbles. All of which will be in MY perceived version of Sindragosa's thoughts. There is no real order of any kind, and I am willing to take requests for any prompts. The updates will vary in size depending on the prompt which will be the title for each.

Other than that:

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE WORLD OF WARCRAFT FRANCHISE! I just have an account and an unhealthy addiction to the game.

* * *

**Drabble 1: Frost**

I can't remember exactly the time I had begun to hear the name, The Frost Queen. When I had been 'reborn', the boy had simply stated "My Lady..." with small reverence. And he had not been wrong. I had been a Lady.

Lady Sindragosa, Prime Consort of the Mighty Lord Malygos, the Spell Weaver. That was who I was so long ago.

But what sort of Lady had I been? What sort of mate? Was I so horrible of both titles that I had been left to take a hefty part of the blast that had sent me hurtling to the wasted reaches of the North during the War of the Ancients? To be left blinded and bleeding to death, my cries for help silenced by the driving winds and snow? Death had been the only comfort given to me. And it had been taken away, whispered promises of vengeance the attractive lure.

Frost Queen. Hm.

Maybe this one would be more my thing. Afterall, hadn't I risen from the ice?


	2. Blush

Here we go, number 2! Had this puppy on my mind while at work today!

**Setup:** This scene will take place before the War of the Ancients, and is AU but could be cannon. It will bring characters of the WoW Uni OOC slightly, but that's what crack is for, ja?

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own World of Warcraft or any characters of that Universe! But imagine if I did**!

* * *

**Prompt 2**: Blush

**Pairing**: Implied Malygosa (Malygos/Sindragosa)

* * *

Every ten years or so, since the beginnings of their ascension to Aspects, the leaders of the Five Dragonflights would convene. Every gathering would rotate each time to a domain of said flights, to promote equality and stability of ties between them. And this time around, the Blues were the hosting party. And it had driven the Prime Consort, Sindragosa mad. Her darling mate would hear it from her later. Malygos seemed to have a bit of a sadistic streak in him at the moment, considering his teasing of her preparations, stating they should all be happy to even have set foot in the door, let alone a place to stay in his company. Though, she could see beneath the witty and sarcastic smirk, his excitement to see his brother from the Black Dragonflight.

Neltharion, The Earth Warder and his consort Sintharia were the rulers of the Earth and the Black Dragonflight. Neltharion had the power to create mountains and canyons as well as continents. Within him was a wisdom and knowledge many of the others cherished, but his friendship even more so by Malygos.

The Dreamer, Ysera and her own consort were an interesting pair. Eranikus though, would do just about anything for her, and their devotion was rather romantic. Hopefully it would never come down to that. The pair of leaders of the Green Dragonflight were rather close to Alexstrasza and her brood.

As always, it would seem that Nozdormu and Soridormi had all the time in the world. And oddly enough it would be true, seeing as they were the Masters of Time. Though unlike his brothers and sisters, he had not taken on another consort, taking only Soridormi, which had confused many, but she knew, from her conversations with her, that his affections would not be spreadable for another. It secretly filled her with envy.

The Life Binder, Alexstrasza was the leader of the Red, the protector of Life, along with her consort Tyranastrasz. There was rumor she had recently taken another, younger consort, yet his name had never been mentioned. The Life Binder herself would only smile softly, a look of fondness entering her eyes before effortlessly changing the subject.

Each pair were unique, yet so much the same, and united all by similar goals. To protect Azeroth, as it was later called, and nurture it to the will of the Titans. But at this moment, in this room, filled with only women, Sindragosa felt she was cornered.

The evening had flowed fine enough the night before at the Welcoming. Greetings and well wished observations shared, recollections of personal events passed among the men and women. Then it had gotten late and they parted ways. It was now the next day, and the Blue Consort had scheduled time for the women and men time away to share stories like most sentient species do to bond. Which had landed her in the pickle she was now in.

"I...umm...That is to say..." Sindragosa stuttered, worrying her bottom lip somewhat heavily as her aqua eyes fluttered back and forth from ruby hazed gold, ever shifting blue-green, and cornflower blue.

Alexstrasza leans closer in her chair, highly intent to hear the answer she so wished to hear. Ysera's ears had seemingly perked slightly, her green brow lifting in question. Soridormi placed her hand upon the younger female, a soothing smile meant to ease her on her lips. She couldn't take it anymore!

Suddenly a heated feeling flushes over her ears, her eyes shutting as she accidentally shouts, "WE DON'T KNOW YET IF I'M HAVING A BROOD!"

All was silent...Till the sound of her mate drifted in behind the group of gossips. "Isn't she cute when she blushes like that?"


	3. Nurture

Sorry for the huge delay in updating! As a treat to soothe, I will be posting another prompt after this! I kinda got carried away with a few things. (My child is like a murloc. Cute as a button, till you make him mad.) Anywho, thank you for being patient!

~Sindy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from World of Warcraft. But if I did,...I would finally make one bad ass female the focus of an entire expac, and it wouldn't be Sylvanas (Whom I do love btw)**

* * *

Prompt: Nurture

Pairing: None

Rating: T

* * *

She never had the real opportunity to see the birth and subsequent rearing of her brood with Malygos. Then again, she wasn't surprised. The world was in a fit of uncontrolled chaos waiting to be unleashed. And all because some too hot to trot elf decided she would bring a being that would sooner killer her than grace her bed into this world.

Thus the will of the Titans, she supposed. Or whatever was said these days.

But opportunity can knock twice.

It was no secret that the young Prince of the lands formerly known as Lordaeron had committed acts of atrocities well before the merging with the cursed orc spirit known as Ner'Zhul. The Culling of Stratholme being the first of many major razings. Like all things horrible, it had originally been done with the intentions to protect his people from the necrotic plague sweeping the Eastern Kingdoms. The first steps to his Hell. It would be only natural for a human to begin to reflect back in his dreams as horrific nightmares.

Thus, she why she was here now, sitting on the arm of the frozen perch he called a throne, taloned fingers sliding slowly through fine strands of silvery white connected to the head resting on her thigh, rumbling softly from her chest and throat. Leather encased fingers clutched to the metal of her shinguards as a soft, masculine whine reaches her pointed ears.

The orc would only allow the nightmares to come when he was displeased at the fact the young prince would disobey him directly. And this time, it would seem it was a severe transgression, for the smell of sorrow and regret saturated the air around her.

She despised the disgusting jailer of her unlife, but she couldn't also not thank him for giving her these rare times of reprieve to show that she, like most females, not only had the instinct and drive to kill, but to also nurture.


	4. Guilty

I seem to be apologizing a lot lately. And to be honest, this time I have been stuck on a block along with life bringing evil tidings. Then again, my brain is now swarming with all kinds of ideas so I may be coming up with a couple of more stories here soon.

Now I thank my one reviewer heavily! No names shall be given because jealousy is something some people don't do well with. Thanks to this person, I have been brain mapping out maybe a particular one shot for Sindragosa and Malygos.

To those who haven't reviewed, please do. Like I said I do take requests.

Now On To My Installment! Sorry for the shortness!

Guilty

T- language and some mildly disturbing content

There would be never any remorse, if one day, the 'talented and wonderous' Professor Putricide decided to keel. The man was an absolute menace, from his maggot squirming scalp to his roach motel toes.

There were days where his voice could set a low octave growl from her chest from across the room. Others, a tidaling wave of biting cold seemed to emanate from her, which was impressive due to the already frosty air of the citadel. Granted it was reigned in during specific times, mainly in the presence of the masquerading orc in human form. How was one to fight the source of her unlife so close and often within her proximity when all she wanted to do was lay waste to the rotting bag of flesh across from her?

No, there would be no love lost if he should ever fall.

Just as she felt no guilt as a swipe of her tail had accidently knocked over the newest shipment of pipes for his latest experiment's equipment...And maybe the large vat of ooze being dropped in the Plagueworks' Atrium due to the clumsiness of a few cultist's and a small patch frost.

Nope. Certainly none at all.


	5. Clarity

I know I promised! Life has a weird way of controlling me since I seem to be karma's bitch lately. Now let me warn you. This installment shall be rated M for suggestive content. This is also my first real bit of any sort of citrus whatsoever so please don't be too judgemental of me.

Also, I'm happy with the new follower I have! -Squeals!- Please don't forget to leave a review, and as always, I have an extinguisher at the ready since flames are not nice, yo!

**~ Sindy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything World of Warcraft. That's Blizzard who owes me a couple of Mythical Satchels on my priest!**

* * *

**Prompt: Clarity**

**Pairing: SinGos (My abbrev. for Sindragosa/Malygos.)**

**Rating: M**

* * *

They say that when we die, memories of our lives, significant or otherwise, play before our very eyes. An entire lifetime privy to our viewing when in reality, a mere second to a moment passes. After that moment, they say a dawning sense comes forward to reveal what the Titans have judged to happen to your soul, based up what is shown.

The first time she had died, she had not been bombarded with visions as most would believe. Only the sense of being held aloft on a tight cable of sorts, as if she was to fall but held back from the dark below shrouded in silvery mists.

Her 'Hour of Reckoning' had come and was towards its end for the second time. And it would seem now was the time.

Hazy memories flashed before her sightless eyes, the seeping cold of the stone balcony slithering through the few ligaments and sinew left in her skeletal leviathan form.

_Snow capped firs surrounding the large valley of white…_

_A small pouting Cyanigosa, arms crossed over her childish humanoid chest, her foot tapping impatiently…_

_A devilish smirk with knowing blue eyes crossed his face, accentuated by a dimple in the left cheek's corner. The feeling of dancing finger tips ghosting over the ribs on each side of her body, shifting inward and up before sharp clawed hands engulf her breasts with a gentle squeeze. A soft sigh reaches her ears, the sensation of her chest tightening with an unfamiliar emotion, her stomach clenching in uncertainty. Then a soft rush of warm air teasing the shell of an elvish ear...The soft tenor lilting, weaving a trance on her thoughts.._

_"__Do you know why I made you The Prime?" A nip, followed by a warm, roughened tongue trailing down her neck, over her pulse point to the bones of her collar._ Even now, the same goosing of her skin occurs, even if it is just in reaction to a memory…

Then she remembers another few things. He never really cared for affections outside the privacy of personal chamber, yet lately he seemed to be finding small instances to give brief touches, no matter how fleeting and where they had been. The sudden instances of deferring for her opinion, even for the most mundane things. The strange softened glint in his eyes….

The tightening in her chest seemed to become implosive, the feeling becoming a black hole, grasping feverishly for stability yet never finding a foothold. Unseeing pupils contract outward till a small rim of glowing blue is left, dimming as the last heartbeat sluggishly thumps for a final time….

_"__Because you are a thorn in my side. You refuse to bend to my every whim, even if so quietly. You have no fear of proving me wrong. No fear of me at all. Your unerringly stubborn to boot! And despite all this, you've grown important to me…..And this bond I have for you grows more everyday. I treasure it more than the Magic I swore to protect…."_

Its funny how it takes death a second time around for her to understand….Clarity seems to only come at times like this…..Malygos really did love His Prime Consort…..

* * *

**A/N: So yeah…..First one of the new year….I'm sorry it took this long to update, but as I said alot of RL issues took precedence. Good news though is that I am back and will try to update as much as I can and I even have a few ideas to hash out for other fiction universes. Why? Cause I'm demented, I need the practice and I need the release. Still need a beta though! **


	6. Bonds

Howdy once again! So yes! I have a couple more followers to this story now! Hooray for me! More news: I have decided to take the hassle of creating another fic. But really it will be an actual fic!

Would you hiss and boo at me if I told you this installment will have a spoiler for the story that I have begun to write the first chapter of?

Please don't!

Please review and enjoy! But seriously….Review please! I like hearing feedback! Makes the goo all warm in me belly!

Bonds

She never was a vain female, but she wasn't a boyishly, gangly one either. But if there was anything she prided over whilst in her humanoid form, it was her hair. The blue tinted, silver strands were long and silken, though if a tad bit flatter than the body it use to have in her first life.

A low, rumbling erupts from her throat as her head tips back, mindful of the coiling protrusions at the top of her crown, the glowing teal helixes a stark contrast against the charcoal black horns. Glowing sockets close gently as the feeling of light scratching between her horns teases her scalp. If she could, she would have smacked the floor with her tail and rolled over onto her side from happiness. Instead she leans into the next downward stroke, much like a cat.

A small, suppressed hum sounds from behind and slightly above her. Bleary eyes look off to the side somewhat, the hazy, black entrenched robes of the figure behind her in the frosted glass mirror of her vanity. She never understood why the woman wore such clothes, it wasn't as if she were deformed. She was a bit taller than the normal females of her race, her hair a darker version of honey, also a difference. Her face was angular but not in a manly way. No...she wasn't ugly by far….and normally she had no need to wear them. So…

"Why are you hiding?"

The brush halts in mid path to her crown, the fingers around the handle tightening momentarily before laxing. "Have I upset you with my wardrobe, My Lady?" Her voice was low, as though she was trying to hide her emotions from her charge.

The Frost Queen snorted, her talons tapping the arms of her chair lightly. "More along the lines of curiosity." The corner of her lip rises for a moment in an attempt of a smirk before falling. "Now answer me. Why are you hiding?"

Silence rang through the room. She would be willing to bet the girl was frowning, and it turned out she was right as the hood was pulled away by the girl's free hand. Blonde hair spilled outwards over her shoulders, trailing down the front of her robe, her ears flexing at being released after the day. Glowing blue green eyes shift down to the floor. "I was reminded of something I wished not to remember."

That was unexpected. "Explain, Manathori!"

The harsh order cause Manathori to flinch slightly. But the discomfort was soon replaced with indifference as the swell of icy magic begins to fill the room, the frost beginning to thicken further. "Our Lord called me to discuss a few things the day before last. When I began to

leave, he called me a name I hadn't heard in years." A shadow seemed to cross Manathori's face. "It seems I'll forever be in that woman's shadow…" Raw anger seemed to manifest from within to take control, the glow of her eyes becoming brighter by the second, her voice becoming razor sharp. "I gave him everything….Yet at the end it meant nothing to him!"

Sindragosa turns further in her seat, a slender silver-esque brow raising. It seemed the young one was lost in her memory, the rantings spilling forth. Though the last one seemed to make more sense as to whom she was refering.

"I died to protect him..."

That was a surprise. Standing swiftly, the former Prime Consort braces her hands on the girl's temple's, the pads of taloned fingers pressing into the scalp as her eyes open wider, fanged teeth gritting. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" The girl was an idiot! "I said enough!"

Silence crashed into being once again, save for the slightly laborious breaths of both females.

Eyes of the unseeing seem to burn colder, the Queen's nostrils flaring as she lets out a loud exhalation. The urge to shed this form for her true one grew strong, to the point the vertebrae of her spine began to crack and shift in accommodation for the impending process.

"To mistake you for someone else is foolish! The fact that this person has taken your will and spirit is foolish! Pining and holding over anger from a man is foolish! If you had been anyone other than you I would have killed them by now and moved through many others! Listen to my words, for I shall NOT repeat: You are unique! You are strong! And with my help, YOU will be even greater than this,...FIGMENT of other's illusions!"

Stillness reigns yet once more…..till...

"As my lady wishes…"

The words to seal the bond were whispered.


End file.
